Pity
by DemiHuman123
Summary: I really just did it out of pity. Look what it got me though. Confusion, angst, and a near point of insanity. Ain't nights out with your friend just fun? SLASH. Disco Bear x Pop.


And there I lay

**Pity**

By _DemiHuman123_

**--**

I don't own the TV/Internet Show Happy Tree Friends. I don't own Cuddles, Spendid, Giggles, Disco Bear, or the bizarre Flippy. Mondo Mini Shows own them, so nobody better come and sue me because I got a copyright up so I'm fine. I think. Though somehow I have a feeling the creators secretly read their fans fanfiction.

**--**

**RATING: **R – Cursing, Sexuality, Blah, Blah, Blah. Technically a Lime

**INSPIRATIONS: **This show is so incredibly in depth and simple at the same time, it's just amazing. The fact it could be so simple and easy, and yet so complex is pretty cool! Plus, I really like Disco Bear. : P

--

And there I lay. Waiting in bed for someone or something to tell me how much of an idiot I was for doing it. Covers are pulled up to way waist, doing my best to cover up my shame. My son, Cub, is sleeping quietly on my chest, with a sweet little smile on his face. I had brought him in a little while ago out of confusion. Plus, I needed something from making me go crazy and flip.

I know I haven't flipped in a couple of years now, actually since my days back fighting in the war, but I can never be too careful, especially when I'm this disconnected. At least I'm not as bad as Flippy. Poor kid was our team medic, and look how he turned out to be. But I'm getting off subject.

The problem with the whole ordeal was the idiot sleeping next to me, with great detail mind you: laying completely nude on his stomach (thankfully), his once powerful and stern afro laid down in long strands, and a wonderful and charming sliver of drool trailing down his cheek. He snored like there was no tomorrow too. I was shocked that Cub hadn't woken up from it. There are just so many things that annoy about Disco Bear.

I would like to say that it was his snoring that was keeping me up, but it really wasn't. The truth of the matter is that I was completely and utterly confused. I really thought this would help him more than anything. You know, trying to get it out of his system so he can start from square one again, but no, it goes and fucks me up… in both senses of the word.

I really wish he could have been a little better though. I don't see why I had to be the woman. Probably because he thinks he has to be the tough guy and be full of all that macho and manliness. That obviously shows. Man doesn't have a single sensitive bone in his body, well maybe with his hair. He cares more about that hair than anything else. I remember him telling me how much he cried when Mole shaved it all off.

Actually, I guess he is a little sensitive if he's willing to tell me when he's had a bad day. I think that has more to do with the fact that we've known each other since college though, and that I'm probably his only friend too.

Still, he could have worked on his bedside manners a little more. He's just an awful kisser. His tongue was everywhere on my face. Eck… Still, he was really a gem with the foreplay.

Stop it, stop it, stop it! Quit thinking about what happened just a couple of hours ago. It's only going to make you go crazy a little more. You remember the last time you flipped out? There's a reason your unit were called "those crazy people" or something like that.

Nothing tonight was supposed to be a big deal, but of course, everything just had to go wrong on so many levels. Tonight really wasn't supposed to be like this.

It started off nice and simple. Disco Bear had invited me to the dance club for drinks and what he was hoping for, some tail. Now, honestly, I'm not the kind of person to go around and try to sleep with every female in sight. Disco is more that kind of person. I'm more the kind of person to just hang out with someone or spend the night with my son. I need to be a father first. Of course, that bear thinks that a night out on the town will do me wonders. Look where it got me.

I will admit though it was pretty dang funny watching him dance around all seventies era, and hit on every female a foot away from him. It was pretty funny too to watch him get shot down every time. Sure, there was the occasional interest in him from certain females, but he shrugged them off as ugly and went about his business. Of course, that takes us back to the whole "who brings acid to a dance club" argument, but at least this time, he learned to duck.

Finally, the end of the night comes, and he's got nobody… as usual. Mr. Thinks-He-So-Smooth apparently wasn't so smooth after all, and when that doesn't happen he becomes Mr. Keep-The-Drinks-Coming-Mac. That's never a good sign. Makes me think if he'll even remember what we ended up doing last night. Probably… even if I am a guy, he's going to showcase me around as another trophy. Of course, that's another reason why a lot of people don't like him. Sometimes I wish he wouldn't be so proud of it. I can count how many people he's slept with on one hand. That's really nothing to be that proud of, especially in your thirties.

Once he's nice and drunk, you know what he does? He ends up acting like a whimpering baby, and starts wondering why no one wants a "prime example of masculinity". It's just sad to observe. I guess that kind of explains why I ended up doing this.

Out of pity.

I didn't think he would actually go for it. I mean, it just started out with me taking him back home with me, so he could sleep off the booze with me nearby. Then he started asking the usual drunk questions.

_Am I sexy?_

_Do you like my 'fro?_

_Why doesn't anybody really like me?_

_Aren't most people impressed with my dancing?_

_Why do you have a son, and yet I haven't seen a single picture of your wife?_

_Would you sleep with me if you could?_

I always hated it when he asked me last question. Probably cause he knew that he could sleep with me. I don't think he knows that I've slept with more men than women, but I wanna try to keep it secret from him for now. Don't label me or anything though. I just tend to swing both ways is all, otherwise I wouldn't have had Cub.

So this time I just said okay: If he wanted to try and start something him me, than he was more than welcome to. I underestimate that man way too much honestly. The bear just literally lunged at me in the process. I could tell he was hoping I would say that. This honestly was not the first time we had done this, but it was the first time after I had been married, divorced, and now a single father. We did it a couple of times in college, but that was college. Not a big deal really. Just two lonely guys experimenting. Here I am now, in my mid thirties with my son on my chest, and me in the near state of a mental breakdown.

"…eerrrmm…"

I turn my head slowly, as not to move my body around all that much, and found myself face to face with a half awake Disco Bear. I wonder if he knows it's me who lay next to him. The bear reaches his arm over and scratches the top of my head playfully. He knows it's me.

He lets out a bit of a giggle and inches closer to me. His fur touches mine and causes me to shiver from the warmth. I know that doesn't make much sense, but you try having someone nude crawl up next to you and see how you feel. Speaking of which, I can now feel "all" of this bear on my thigh. I think I'm getting woozy. I don't think he's only half awake.

While his hand is busy scratching my head he leans in and gives a little kiss on my cheek. He then gives me some stupid questionable look and points at Cub, obviously wondering why he's here and not in his room. The baby monitor was on so I shouldn't have had to worry, but of course, I'm a little mind fucked right now so I kind of need something to help me.

His hand moves from my hair to my nose, as he playfully starts walking his fingers across my nose, causing me to scrunch a little bit. He just laughs it off.

Disco's hand then reaches to my side and pulls me closer to him. I think he's trying to get me to snuggle or cuddle or something with him. Either way it puts me on edge. My body position changes from back, to side, as I find myself with my forehead against his. Surprisingly, Cub only shifts a little in my arms and keeps sleeping. He pulls me in as close as possible, at least as close as not to injure Cub, and kisses me.

I just do my best to resist a little. Make it look like I'm trying to sleep or something, or that I'm not interested because I have Cub. Disco Bear makes it more difficult though. For someone who hasn't slept with many people, he always finds a way to make it as sexually frustrating to me as possible. Our waists are practically touching (and you should know what other parts are too), he's got one hand on my thigh to keep me in, with his other hand that was playing with my face had moved down to my neck, and to top it all off, he's trying to weasel his tongue in my mouth.

I'm not quite sure whether I'm suppose to scream "rape" or moan and let him keep going. Really though, how does he know how to do all this stuff? Does he playboy by himself or something?

Sadly, I give in and let him open my mouth. I really don't want to do this. I'm confused about our relationship as it is. I'm I supposed to swoon by this, or is this a strictly professional friend's thing?

Disco then points at Cub again, but this time follows it up by pointing out the door. I shake my head almost literally screaming "no" at him. I was expecting him to pick Cub up himself and take him back to his crib. Not that I would be worried about that. This man is very good to my son. It's just that I need something to keep me from Disco's advances. Maybe if this were back in college or something, yeah, I would probably reciprocate and have another go at it… but I'm a grown man now! Stuff that didn't seem weird in college just confuses the hell out of me now! Hell, I still kick myself that one time when I saw Disco Bear on the pier in his speedo. I have one awkward thought about him and see what happens, my son loses his eye balls.

I'm expecting the worst case scenario, but instead I am gifted with a strange surprise. He just shrugs, smiles and resets himself into sleep mode. Sure he's still cuddling me and all that (which in the long run is worse if you think about it too much), but at least he's not trying to err… never mind.

Then just like that, he takes the hand on my neck and rubs Cub's head a little bit. Again, he's good with my kid, so it's fine with me.

Cub wakes up with a groggy sigh and looks up at the two completely nude bears. That sight is probably going to haunt him when he's a teenager… and he'll probably ask me why he has a weird memory of his dad and his dad's best friend.

Instead of crying out or anything like that he just coos out a couple of words.

"Daddies!"

He then explodes into fits or giggles and laughter, enjoying the warmth and, dare I say it, parental bonding of his two fathers. Just great… my son's first words and they so happen to be the plural of what I didn't want to hear.

I stare up at Disco Bear disapprovingly. He's just laying there trying to keep from bursting out into laughter.

It is a little funny though, and I can't help but laugh just a little bit too. But just a little mind you. I guess this is something I should just discuss with Disco Bear tomorrow morning.

He ends up leaning forward and kissing me again. Luckily, no tongue involved this time. With that, he and I just chuckle a little more and attempt to return to sleep. I would need the rest when I woke up the next morning to find that he was still in bed with me, and was going to stay.

Apparently, Mr. Thinks-He-So-Smooth had found himself someone new to cling to.

--

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Okay, I don't know what I was thinking honestly. I just felt like doing something new and unique. Okay, that's bullshit. I just wanted to do something a little more racy and scandalous as someone I know on the net calls it. So here you all go! A DB x Pop fic! Something very odd indeed!

_So Until Next Fic…_

_Adieu…_


End file.
